Embrace Me
by dearweasley
Summary: Just a one shot of how Ron and Hermione fell asleep holding hands.


Just a little one shot of Ron and Hermione in Deathly Hallows Part 1 when they fall asleep holding hands. Hope you like it! R/R please! :)

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I insist, I want you to sleep with these pillows," Ron had told her for about the fourth time that night. Harry was already asleep in the corner. He was wearing the locket tonight; and Ron was thankful. Ron could be pretty hurtful when he wore the locket. He had strange thoughts about how he was least loved…and how, possibly, Hermione loved Harry more than him. It was possible. I mean, he knew they loved one another just as siblings, but there was still that little voice inside his head that told him they might just be more.<p>

"Ronald, no, I will not be given special privileges!" Hermione said, removing the pillows from her sleeping bag and giving him a glare. Ron grinned at her; he loved it when she was mad. She would get red-faced and her eyes looked like deadbolts, even with their chocolate tone. He found her extremely beautiful when she was angry; which is why he liked seeing her mad all those years back at Hogwarts.

"That isn't what I meant; I just want you to be safe!" Ron almost whispered, noticing Harry turning to the wall with the pillow covering his ear as to tune them out. Harry, Ron knew, had been putting up with their constant fighting for almost seven years. He was completely sick of it, but always let them do what they wanted. He just missed Ginny and was determined on finding horcruxes.

"Ron, this has nothing to do with pillows, but I will be safe. We will be safe. Everyone will be okay, you know why?" Hermione looked him in the eye, brown to green, gave him a little, heart-warming smile, and took his hand. "Why?" He choked out, not looking away. Hermione chuckled, making the tip of Ron's ears turn pink. He loved her angelic laugh; it was as if nothing else mattered but Hermione and him. She looked back into his eyes, and replied, "Because we have Harry and each other, you git!" She let go of Ron's hand, which was a slight disappointment to him; her hand was soft and warm. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready, which Ron had already done. Ron smiled at her humor, but the thought of Hermione being hurt or even worse, being killed, was something he dreaded. The thought of Hermione never coming back, never in his arms again, made a pain in his chest. Ron promised himself, that from that night and forward, that he would protect Hermione _always_. He would even sacrifice himself for her life; just to know that she would be safe.

"Well, I think I will go to bed now, you?" Hermione said, interrupting Ron's thoughts. She had come back, and to Ron's happiness, she was wearing checkered pants and a scoop tank top. Her hair was down long and her face was a little flushed. She walked by him, letting him smell her vanilla scent.

"Yeah, me too," Ron replied, as he curled up in his sleeping bag.

Hermione crept into her sleeping bag, not wanting to wake up Harry, since he had his mouth open a little and was breathing soundly. Their sleeping bags were next to one another, while Harry was on a bed in the corner. There was a bed touching the headboards of Harry's, which was where Ron normally slept, but lately, Ron had been more comfortable sleeping next to Hermione.

Hermione sighed, and Ron asked what was wrong. She turned around the face him and smiled.

"Oh, nothing, I am just not so comfortable. I don't want to be a bother, but does your pillow offer still stand?"

Ron laughed, and got out of his sleeping bag. He got two pillows, and brought them over to Hermione. "Thank you," she replied, and put them where her head was and lay back down. Hermione was raised just a little bit off the ground, while Ron was completely on it.

"Thank you, Ron, but don't you want some pillows? I don't need them all, you know."

"No, Hermione, I'm fine. You just sleep. Sweet dreams, 'Mione."

"Okay, night, Ron."

Hermione was turned to face Ron, and Ron was turned the same. For a moment, they just stared into one another's eyes. Hermione eventually closed her eyes, letting Ron to be the last one up.

He adjusted himself a little to notice that Hermione's hand was lying on the ground. Ron took his own hand in hers, and held it for a few minutes, before he felt a squeeze. He looked to Hermione's face, but her eyes were shut and she had a small smile that danced on her lips.

Ron smiled to himself, and tangled his fingers in hers. They fell asleep just like that, smiles plastered on their faces and hands loosely tangled in each others.


End file.
